SpongeBob Rock
by Henry Lee
Summary: SpongeBob hears on the radio about his favorite band, they re giving away a signed Steel Dragon guitar. But he has to win the battle of the bands. He has to win and he has no band members. So hes out on a hunt.


SpongeBob

SpongeBob Rock

Sebastian Belisle

Hour 6

One day SpongeBob turned on the radio and he heard some rock playing. After the song was done the radio host of the radio show Rockin Radio announced that battle of the bands were coming up in three weeks. The winner of the Best Rock Song competition will win the Golden Flying V signed by Steel Dragon. SpongeBob's favorite band, he owns all thirteen albums and a Dean Razorback signed by them. SpongeBob wants that Flying V.

He decides that he wants to make a band, but he doesn't know who to have in it. He needs two of the best wicked guitar players, and the best bassist and the most insane drum player. SpongeBob figures he sings well enough because he sang for Squidward at the Bubble Bowl. That's when he gets his idea, tour for the great four band members.

Shortly after deciding that he will search for his band members SpongeBob runs to Patrick's house.

"Pat! You in there?" SpongeBob yells willing knocking on Patrick's rock.

"Yeah, hold on" Patrick opens up his rock and walks around to SpongeBob, "What's all the hurry?"

"Pat we need to search the blue oceans for the best players in the world!"

"Wait, what are you trying to tell me?" ask Patrick SpongeBob tells Patrick about the Battle of the Bands and the Flying V with the signature of Steel Dragon.

"We gotta get that Flying V!" screams Patrick.

"Yeah, and we need to get a band Pat" says SpongeBob. Soon after the conversation SpongeBob starts to think how he should promote his band search.

He thinks of people he knows to help his promotion. He calls up Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Plankton. They arrive shortly after the phone call. SpongeBob tells all about the Steel Dragon band and the Flying V, he tells them in excitement. Sandys all for it, she wants to help out the best she can. Mr. Krabs put up signs down at the Krusty Krab. Signs read: WANTED. GUITAIR PLAYERS, DRUM PLAYERS, AND BASS PLAYERS. We need you. Call us at 122-Krabs. Plankton hangs up the same sign as Mr. Krabs in the Chum Bucket. Squidward tells SpongeBob to get a life, and walks out the door.

The day after they hang up posters around Bikini Bottom, they wait about a have a day for any phone calls. Nothing. SpongeBob gets worried and he says to Patrick,

"Pat its been have a day and nobody has called,"

"Yeah exactly, its only been have a day."

"But don't you think at least somebody would call?" asks SpongeBob

"No, not if they don't play any instruments." Replies Patrick. "Well we got to go somewhere else besides Bikini Bottom I guess. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah if that what it takes to find what we need to get that Flying V, then that's what we got to do!" So SpongeBob Patrick Sandy and Mr. Krabs go to the Krusty Krab to find some places to look for.

"Mr. Krabs, you go up to Sea Shell Shores. Sandy you fall out to South Sunny Tides, me and Pat will search the Coral Crusades." SpongeBob decides.

"But SpongeBob, I got to stay here and watch the phone for any calls, I can't go!" Mr. Krabs says.

"Mr. Krabs is right. He can't go," says SpongeBob

"Sandy, can you go to the South Sunny Tides?" asks Patrick

"Yes I can, I'll head down there in a few," Sandy says.

"Kay we going to Coral Crusades whenever you head out, Mr. Krabs, good luck with the phone calls."

So SpongeBob and Patrick take a bus to one of the biggest city in the ocean. Coral Crusades. Flashy lights, big signs, taxi cabs, casinos and music industry. They feel it in the air. They set out some flyers on the bulletin boards near by the bus station.

"Wow, get a load of this SpongeBob," Patrick says as he stares up at the concert lights were they would get to see Steel Dragon live.

"Yeah Pat. We just began our search." So SpongeBob and Patrick walk up the city strip. They're setting out flyers as they pass bulletins. Patrick thinks about Mr. Krabs and the phone calls. Then SpongeBob thinks about Sandy and her adventure.

They counted ten thousand flyers out on one strip.

"Phew, that's a lot of work, Pat," SpongeBob says to Pat as they walk in a restaurant. Loud noises come from left and right. Music playing, people arguing, people laughing drinks clanging together and sounds of darts hitting the dart board.

"Well how do you do?" says a waiter, "Welcome to the Crunchy Coral, I'll be you waiter Jeffry Star, but just call me Jeff."


End file.
